A Day at the Pool
by KAIZA-C
Summary: My entry for the 2012 Beast's Lair Fanfic Contest. On a hot summer day, Shirou and Saber receive a convenient invitation from one Kotomine to join the other Masters and Servants on a special Relaxation Day at the local pool. Too bad for Shirou that things won't go exactly as relaxing as he was told...


It was the dead of summer. The scorching sun was blazing upon Fuyuki City, with temperatures reaching well over 30° C. The entire situation could be summed up in one word:

"Hot…"

One Shirou Emiya stood in the kitchen, washing the dishes after breakfast. He could barely stand the temperature; he had placed a fan in the room, opened all the windows, and the incense wasn't doing its job of keeping mosquitoes out. Wiping the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve, Shirou sighed.

"It feels like I'm being roasted in here…" he said.

"Shirou!" a voice called from the hall. Shirou turned his head towards the door, as Saber came into the room. "The mail is here. There's a letter for you from Kotomine." she said, her voice lowering at the name.

"Kotomine? The priest? What could he want from us?" Shirou replied. Saber handed the letter to him, and he read its contents. It said:

"Rejoice Emiya Shirou!

As the final participant in the Holy Grail War, you have been invited to the official Holy Grail Relaxation Day, to be held today at the local pool at 11:00 AM. All Masters and Servants are invited. Don't forget to bring your own swimsuits and other necessities.

Sincerely,

Kirei Kotomine

Church Mediator"

And in a very fine, and unnoticed, print:

"P.S.: Admission costs 2000 yen per person."

Shirou eyed the letter, a stern look crossing his face. "A…relaxation day…huh?"

"It was sent by the War's Mediator, but the fact that all Masters and Servants will be united in one place…something seems suspicious about this." replied Saber, in a serious tone.

Shirou crossed his arms, closed his eyes and thought. It did seem suspicious for the war's mediator to suddenly invite everyone for a day out, and at a public place, at that. However…it really was hot that day. Whatever intention the priest had, Shirou had to admit the offer seemed tempting. Fuji-nee was asleep, and Sakura had left a while ago, so there was no danger of being discovered.

With his mind settled, he turned to Saber, and said, "Well, I doubt the mediator has any ulterior motives."

"But Shirou-!"

"Sure, I don't trust him, but how many chances do we get to relax at the pool?"

"That's still no-"

"And look! There's a free all-you-can-eat snack bar available, too!"

Saber's ahoge immediately stood up as soon as she heard that. Snatching the letter from Shirou's hands, she read the really fine print:

"P.S.S.: There will be some free food available at the snack bar, along with an 'all-you-can-eat' buffet."

With even finer, and still unnoticed, print next to it saying:

"The latter has a fixed fee of 8000 yen."

Saber's eyes lit up upon reading the former; turning to face Shirou, she spoke with incredible confidence.

"Shirou…we must attend this pool party!"

With the weather as hot as it was, Shirou thought, it would be a good idea to spend some time at the pool. Fist pumping, he smiled.

"Right! Let's go get ready, Saber!"

Taiga kept snoring, drool falling into the tatami, as Shirou and Saber went to their rooms to change.

The pool seemed empty that day, which, Shirou thought, was something unusual for such a hot day. Kotomine must have made some arrangements to ensure that only Masters and Servants could enjoy themselves during the occasion. Mentally shrugging, he made his way in with Saber. He was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt, with some blue swimming shorts, while Saber similarly wore a white blouse and blue shorts.

Speaking of Kotomine, he was sitting next to the pool, donning a simple black shirt and matching swimming shorts. Hearing the pair making their way towards him, he stood up and turned to greet them.

"Welcome, Shirou Emiya. I'm very glad you came." said Kotomine, with a familiar, somewhat ominous tone in his voice.

"Yeah, it was hot today, so a day at the pool wouldn't hurt." replied Shirou.

The priest narrowed his eyes. "That's good to know. However, I must inform you that you are not the first to arrive." he said.

"Well, look who's here! We meet again, eh, lad?" a voice spoke.

Shirou immediately recognized that voice, turned towards the source, and his eyes widened. Saber also turned her gaze to where Shirou was staring, and immediately took upon a defensive stance.

Walking towards them was a blue-haired man, clad only in a blue speedo. He made his way towards the trio, and crossed his arms. Lancer grinned, sending shivers down Shirou's spine.

"What are you doing here?!" Shirou growled.

"Hey, hey, relax. I'm sorry about that 'killing you' thing. Heh. Just came here to relax. I'm assuming you're here for that too." Lancer replied, unfazed by Shirou's attempt at intimidation.

"That is true, Emiya. As mediator in this War, I have taken measures to ensure the safety of all participants during this meeting." said Kotomine.

"I don't trust him," was Shirou's only reply.

"Shirou, it would be best to simply leave Lancer be, and enjoy ourselves. If you let him get to you, you'll only be falling into his trap." Saber cautioned. Although somewhat reluctantly, Shirou backed down, and left with Saber towards the changing rooms.

"Ha! Do those 2 know about-?"

"No. They do not. And I believe it will be more…entertaining that way."

After leaving the changing room, Shirou made his way towards the pool while Saber ran to the snack bar. Shirou prayed for whoever was in charge of the bar (although he thanked the heavens he didn't have to pay for any of it). On his way, however, he was stopped by someone calling him.

"Hey, Emiya! Didn't expect to see you here."

"Who-?"

Shirou turned, and saw his old friend Shinji Matou, clad in white shorts and standing next to a purple-haired woman, she herself wearing an appropriately purple bikini and a diving mask.

"So, you're also participating in this War, huh? Well, it's good to know; after all, the competition has been quite unimpressive, I must say!" Shinji replied, pride masking his face.

"Well, I'm surprised you are participating. I didn't think you were a magus."

"WHAT?!" Shinji shouted, before clearing his throat. "I mean, of course I'm a magus! The greatest there is! And I shall be the one to win the Holy Grail! Let's go, Rider; we don't have time to waste here."

"Yes, Master." replied Rider, and both turned to leave.

"What was that all abou-" Shirou said, but before he could continue…

"Onii-chan!"

Upon hearing that, Shirou once again turned his gaze, meeting Illya's ruby gaze with his own. She was waving at him, wearing a cute pink swimsuit. Behind her, stood her two servants, Sella and Leysritt, carrying several bags and buckets.

"I-Illya!? Wha-what are you-? Where's -?" Shirou stuttered, unable to voice the thought.

Illya threw herself, arms wide open, towards Shirou, and gave him a hug. Shirou immediately tried to pry her off of him, to no avail.

"Don't worry, Onii-chan! Berserker is on an errand right now, so he'll be here to play with you later! Until then, why don't we go swimming together, Onii-chan?"

"Um…well…"

"Ojou-sama, we should leave this…" Sella interjected, trying to think of an appropriate term, "commoner, and go to the pool ourselves. We'll play with you, if you'd like."

"Aww, but I want to play with Onii-cha-" Illya tried to reply, until she noticed she was holding nothing but air. "Onii-chan?"

Shirou gasped for air, as he had somehow managed to sneak away from Illya and her maids. Sighing, he made his way towards the pool.

"ONII-CHAAAN!"

Saber had already prepared a buffet for herself. An entire table had been set up just for her, and it was filled to the brim with food. Of course, the food had to be replenished every few minutes, as Saber kept wolfing down everything in front of her.

On a table next to her, a blue haired woman and a suit-clad man sat down. While the man curiously (yet stoically) looked towards their neighbor, the woman gazed upon her partner.

"Isn't it nice, Souichiro-sama? A nice day at the pool…we can relax, forget about all those everyday problems…and, perhaps, we could go to the changing rooms and-"

"Mfey, mfo mmou mfaff mfomfe mfalt?" asked Saber, although her voice was slightly muffled from all the food stuffed in her mouth. What she probably meant was, 'Hey, do you have some salt?'

"Here you go." replied Kuzuki, handing Saber the salt.

Caster's eye twitched. However, she regained her composure. "A-as I was saying, maybe after all of this, we could go and-"

"Excuse me, could you pass me the ketchup?" once again Saber asked. Steam was coming out of Caster's ears as Kuzuki handed Saber her condiment.

"Erm…Souichiro-sama?"

"Yes, Caster?"

"Are you hungry?"

"To be honest, not really. I came here because I thought you were."

As if by response, Caster's stomach growled. She, however, ignored the feeling, and replied to her partner.

"Well, maybe we should go to the pool first. We don't want any cramps later, r-right?" she said, gritting her teeth.

"…Very well."

Both stood up and left towards the changing rooms. Saber kept eating as the two made their way through the door. However, she noticed something.

"Hey!"

...

...

...

"I'm out of mapo."

Shirou floated lazily in the water, his eyes closed. Not a single care in the world, just relaxing in the cool, crystal clear-

"E-Emiya?!"

...It seemed he had bumped into someone. And that someone happened to be Rin Tohsaka, wearing a small red bikini. Of course, Shirou's head was now right in front of her chest, his eyes level with her-

"T-Tohsaka?!"

*slap*

"O-Ouch!" Shirou scrambled to right himself, still sore from the slap to the face he'd just received. He settled down next to Rin, who was holding her arms to cover her breasts.

"Hmph! Pervert. You think that's how you treat a lady?"

"Hey, it's not my fault! I was just swimming when-"

"So the boy is trying to make excuses now, isn't he?"

Shirou turned towards the poolside. There, sitting on a pool chair, was Rin's Servant, Archer. He had his usual smug grin plastered on his face, wore black shorts and sunglasses.

"Mind your own business, Archer!" Shirou shouted.

"Really?" Archer chuckled in response. "Very well. I'll go see around. You think you can take care of yourself, Rin?"

"Wha- Of course I can!" she replied, somewhat angrily. "Just go, okay? I'll call you when you're needed."

Shrugging, Archer stood up and left, the smug grin never leaving his face.

Rin sighed and sat down at the edge of the pool, Shirou following her and holding on the edge to steady.

"So, you've decided to participate, huh?" Rin asked, somewhat concerned.

"Yeah…I…wanted to fulfill my promise. To my father."

"Your father?"

"Yeah. I promised him, that I would become a hero. I would save everyone!"

Rin sighed, and turned her gaze away from Shirou. "Naïve as always, Shirou…" She looked up, now with a slight smile in her face. "But still…that's…impressive."

"What was that, Tohsaka?"

Rin turned red in a matter of seconds. "N-N-Nothing!" she clumsily replied. "Hahaha! The weather is so hot! I think I'll go swimming over there! Haha! Archer? Archer?! Let's go!"

Immediately after that outburt, Rin stood up, got into position, and jumped right into the pool, splashing water towards Shirou as she swam away.

"…Seriously, what was that all about?"

"O-nii-chan~!" a voice echoed from afar, unheard by Shirou...

Archer was walking down the poolside, inspecting his future opponents. From what he could remember, everything seemed in order. Shinji was boasting his swimming skills, Rider tried not to facepalm, and Lancer was eating some snacks.

The last turned his gaze towards him. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. 'I don't use my bow and arrow'."

"Hello to you too, Mr. Dog"

"DON'T CALL ME DOG!"

Archer simply chuckled at Lancer's reaction. "Well, what do you want with me? Your Master didn't give you any orders?"

"Hmpf! As if! I don't need any restraints here. I've been told not to kill any guests…but he didn't say anything about beating you to within an inch of your life." Lancer boasted.

"Oh, yeah? I'd like to see you try." Archer replied. Their faces were so close, sparks could be seen shooting between their eyes. That is, until someone broke the silence.

"Will you two take your argument somewhere else? I'm trying to read here."

Both Servants turned to see Kotomine sitting beside them. He didn't even bother lifting his gaze from the newspaper. Both turned and walked away from him…

…and immediately resumed their conflict.

"I know. Let's have a little contest. What do you think?" asked Archer.

"Anything you do, I can do better. Out with it! " replied Lancer.

Archer pointed towards the pool's diving tower. The structure was incredibly tall, such that even Lancer was a little nervous about going to such heights.

"You see that? Let's see who can reach the highest platform…and jump."

Shirou tried to relax; that was why he had been invited in the first place, right? Of course, no matter what he did, it seemed trouble would follow him wherever he went. In this case, it came in the form of some…unexpected guests.

"SHIROU!"

"W-What?!" Shirou blubbered, immediately before a flying kick was delivered to his stomach. He instantly plummeted to the bottom of the pool, before he was pulled out by the same person who had kicked him.

Still a little bit dazed, Shirou managed a, "H-Hey there, Fuji-nee…"

"Shirou, how could you leave me behind all alone at home?!" replied Taiga, tears streaming down her face.

"You were asleep; I didn't want to disturb you! And besides, how did you know I was here?!"

Taiga gave a malicious chuckle as she turned her gaze to her protégée. "Oh, I just happened to stumble upon this letter addressed to you!" she said, displaying the very same letter Shirou had forgotten that morning.

"B-But that's-"

"I don't know what this 'Holey Grail' thing is, but I came here to enjoy the pool! The pool! And the food, too!"

Before Shirou could even reply, Taiga interrupted. "And because you were sooo~ mean, I decided to invite someone, too!"

"What? Who did you-"

"Hello, S-Sempai."

Shirou spun around, and his eyes widened at the sight. Standing there, wearing only a small white bikini, was none other than Sakura Matou, his underclassman.

'So beautiful', blearily thought Shirou.

"P-please stop staring, Sempai…" said Sakura somewhat embarassed.

"A-Ah, wait, Sakura, I-"

"Ah, that's puberty for you. Stop staring, pervert!" said Taiga, as she smacked Shirou in the back of the head. "Now, I'll go swimming around for a while and then I'll hit the snack bar. See you later, children! Don't do anything bad while I'm away!"

"Ow…that hurt…"

"Sempai, are you okay?"

As the two teenagers continued their conversation, a small figure observed from the shadows, her piercing red eyes waiting for the right time to strike…

"Hey, what's taking you so long?"

Lancer was fearless; he was one of the most bloodthirsty warriors in history, the 'Hound of Ulster' of legend and folklore. He wasn't afraid of any opponent; he would never be afraid of something as silly as great heights.

Yet for some reason his body had stopped climbing the ladder to the highest platform.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' thought Lancer. 'Something's not right…why won't my body move?!'

"If you're scared, you can always back down, Lancer!" shouted Archer from below, smug written all over his face.

But no. He wouldn't dare show any weakness to his enemy! He was Lancer, the strongest Servant! He was going to win this Holy Grail War, and only him! As such…something as trivial as a high platform would not stop him from beating Archer's challenge!

Teeth clenched, Lancer kept going up, climbing the ladder all the way to the top. Below, Archer watched the spectacle. He knew Lancer wouldn't back down from such a silly challenge, and this entire situation could amuse him…for a few more minutes.

Lancer had already made his way to the top platform; so high, Lancer could barely hear him. However, before Archer could (mockingly) congratulate the Hound, a powerful sound reached his ears.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAARGH!"

Archer's eyes widened, his grin immediately replaced by a look of horror. That roar…it could only come from one source. And that source seemed to get closer and closer…

As much as it would be nice to tell Lancer of the impending danger approaching, Archer thought the best course of action would be to immediately get the hell away as fast as he could. 'Sorry, Lancer,' he thought. 'Survival of the fittest.'

Meanwhile, at the platform, Lancer could only focus on the pool below. He felt an…ominous aura starting to build up, but he dismissed it as unconscious fear, which he would have none of. Getting into position, Lancer hopped three times, and on the third, he dove off the platform, satisfied he had met and beat Archer's challenge.

Speaking of, where was the bowman? Lancer was sure that he had been standing next to the tower a few moments ago…

The water made a splash when Lancer dropped into it. He easily surfaced, gasping for some air. 'That wasn't so bad', he thought.

Unfortunately, heavy steps were making their way towards the pool…

"A swimming contest?" Shirou wanted to confirm.

"Yes. Our Servants can't fight here, after all, so it would be the only way to see who's the best around", replied Shinji, confident in his...skill.

"Nii-san, please, don't-"

"Silence! I'm sure of my victory, even with such a weak Servant. That'll show you I'm the best Master of all!"

Sakura could only look pitifully at Rider, since she had relinquished her position as Master to her adoptive brother.

Nevertheless, Shirou seemed unfazed by his friend's display. He simply sighed in response.

"Well, a little race wouldn't hurt. But I still think the idea is somewhat…ridiculous."

"Nonsense! Or are you really that weak, Emiya, that you can't carry a girl on your shoulders?"

Shirou seemed annoyed at the comment. "Come, Saber!"

In an instant, Saber was at Shirou's side. "You have called, Master?"

"Saber, get on my shoulders!"

"Uh…what?"

"Just do it!"

Saber stared at Shirou incredulously, but complied with her Master's orders.

"Rider, you too!"

"Yes, Master!"

Both Servants were now holding onto their Masters' heads, and the two of them held their Servants with their hands.

"Good luck, Sempai!"

"Whoever gets to the other side, wins. You ready, Emiya?" said Shinji.

"Saber?"

"I'm ready, Shirou."

"Then, on your marks…get set…GO!" shouted Shinji. Both Masters started running as fast as they could. Of course, being in a body of water and carrying someone on their shoulders, meant that Sakura lazily floating next to them was actually moving faster.

"Don't give up, Sempai! You can do it!" cheered Sakura.

"ROOT FOR ME TOO!"

"Err…Go…Nii-san?" she said, although in a less than cheerful tone.

"Don't worry, Master. My Riding skill is ranked A+. We can't lose."

"Shirou, Rider and her Master are getting ahead!"

"Damn it!"

Rider's riding skills meant that, even in such a ridiculous setting, she could gain an advantage over Saber. Shinji's speed seemed to increase, while Shirou was being left behind.

"Hahaha! S-See Emiya? I-I obviously have the better Servant!"

"I won't let him win." Shirou replied.

Their heated duel, of which they had completed around 12%, was suddenly interrupted, when Shirou heard a voice calling from outside the pool.

"Berserker! Come here and play with us!"

Shirou's eyes widened in terror as he stopped in place, knowing what was to come.

"Oh…crap…"

Lancer had finally jumped from the highest platform, proving once and for all that he was not a 'scaredy-dog' as Archer had called him. However, his moment of triumph was cut short when, after resurfacing, Archer was nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell did he go?" asked Lancer.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAARGH!"

As if on cue, a powerful roar was heard throughout the pool. The water around Lancer seemed to darken, but on closer inspection, he realized a shadow was surrounding the area. And it seemed to be focusing on…

"What the-?!"

He turned his gaze up, and screamed. Before he could even move, a copper meteorite smashed upon him, sending tidal waves throughout the pool.

"They killed Lancer!" Archer shouted.

"You're not human!" replied Rin.

The powerful waves created by the giant's fall sent everyone swimming in the pool hurtling out. As much as they tried to resist, Shinji and Rider were washed away by the waves, Shinji cursing their luck all the way. Shirou, Sakura and Saber, however, managed to hold their ground.

The waves sent a torrent of water all over the poolside. To avoid the incoming torrent, Kotomine simply moved the parasol next to him a bit, not once lifting his gaze from the morning newspaper. Caster, on the other hand, had settled with Kuzuki on a chair nearby some minutes ago.

"Souichiro-sama! Isn't this just wonderful? Both of us, together, under the sun, by the pool. It's just like a romantic honey-"

The waters came crashing down on the couple. Caster had a disappointed look on her face, while Kuzuki simply straightened his suit. With a heavy sigh, Caster resigned herself and plopped down next to her lover, her attempt at a romantic date ruined.

"…Caster, are you alright?"

"Yes…Souichiro-sama…"

'Dammit, why did Sasaki have to go and dissappear like that?' thought Caster.

Shirou raised his arms to cover his face from the water, and as soon as the torrent had passed, he lifted his gaze and laid eyes on his newest opponent.

The powerful titan stood at his full height, an angry -no, maddened- expression on his face. On both sides of the pool, stood Illya's servants, and riding the copper giant was none other than Illyasviel von Einzbern herself.

"Onii-chan! I thought you promised to play with me?"

Rin came running and jumped into the pool, facing the giant alongside Shirou and the others.

"Illya! What is it that you want?!" Rin shouted.

"My, my, if it isn't the Tohsaka girl. How bothersome." replied Illya. She snapped his fingers, and ordered: "Berserker! Go fetch Shirou!"

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAARGH!" shouted Berserker, as he charged his way through the water, with Shirou as his objective.

"Archer!"

Summoned by Rin's command, Archer appeared with Kanshou and Bakuya already drawn. However, before he could intervene, Illya issued another command.

"Lis, Sella, stop Archer!"

"As you wish, Ojou-sama." replied Sella. She nodded to Leysritt, who drew out a halberd from the bag she was carrying. She then charged towards Archer, and both attacks collided with full force.

However, as Archer held his ground against Lis, Sella prepared a powerful magical blast. Archer noticed, but could do little to stop her in his current situation. Fortunately, Saber decided to intervene. She swung her blade at Sella, but the maid managed to avoid the attack, and stood on the poolside while Saber remained in the water, ready to fight both her and Berserker.

Illya, however, was annoyed, since Shirou was still not at her side. In fact, Shirou was trying to make his way out of the pool with Sakura and Rin. He was understandably startled when Illya found him, as she pointed towards his direction.

"Enough! Berserker, get rid of them and bring Shirou to-"

"MONGRELS! It's far past your time to be here. Now, it is time for the KING to enjoy his pool!"

A voice, full of arrogance and pride, boomed throughout the area.

"That voice!" gasped Saber.

"Who?!" asked Illya. However, instead of a reply, she was greeted by several chains which seemed to appear out of nowhere. The chains managed to put a stop to the fight, as it bound Lis, Sella, Illya and Berserker all together in one bundle, none of them able to escape from the chains' grip.

"What the hell is this?! Berserker!"

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAARGH!"

However, no matter how much the titan struggled, he could not budge the chains. Shirou was amazed at such display of power, but something caught his attention: it was a man, currently standing at the top diving platform. He was wearing nothing but yellow shorts and a few pieces of jewelry. His piercing crimson gaze contrasted with his golden hair.

"There!" he pointed, as everyone present turned to look at the mysterious newcomer. Well, everyone except Kotomine, who still wouldn't lift his gaze from his newspaper.

"Gilgamesh…I asked you not to come. This meeting was for Masters and Servants participating-"

"Foolish priest, have you forgotten that I AM the rules?"

"Oh. Silly me. Continue with whatever it is you're doing."

"Ha!" sneered Gilgamesh, the Golden King, as he now turned his gaze towards Illya and her group.

"You can't do this to me, Goldie! Once we get out, you'll see! Berserker, break his face!"

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAARGH!"

"Such a horrid little meat doll…so useless." Replied Gilgamesh, unfazed by her threats. "Only I can rule in this pool! And my first decree…is for you to be EXPELLED!"

Powerful lights shone behind the King of Heroes, as several weapons made their way out. This was Gilgamesh's personal collection, the King's Treasury.

"Gate of…Babylon!"

The weapons shot out in a flash, all of them aimed at Illya and Berserker.

"OJOU-SAMA!" shouted both Lis and Sella in unison, while Illya screamed in terror.

All the weapons connected with the giant, until one of them, which happened to be explosive, made contact with his skin. Berserker's God Hand ensured that he could not be killed twice by the same ability. It didn't, however, protect him from huge explosions, and thus, Illya and her troupe were sent flying towards parts unknown.

"Why, Onii-chaaaaan…!"

"This doesn't even make any senseeeee…!"

"…"

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAaaargh…!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Such is the fate of a useless doll!" laughed Gilgamesh. "Now…it's time to reclaim my reward!"

He pointed towards Saber, who was already in battle position. "And no MONGREL shall take her from me."

Several swords were suddenly sent hurtling towards him, but Gilgamesh managed to avoid every single one, and prepared his Gate of Babylon. With a frown on his face, he turned towards his attacker: Archer.

"Do you have enough swords, King of Heroes?" he mockingly asked.

Gilgamesh simply scoffed. "Do you intend to make me angry? Because you're feeble attempts at taunting are shallow at best."

"Who said I was taunting?" replied Archer, who brought forth his bow. Placing a sword on it, he readied the weapon for another salvo.

"Fool! You won't survive this!" shouted Gilgamesh, who from his Gate shot out hundreds of weapons. Despite the heavy fire, Archer concentrated on his target, and moments later, shot a powerful magic arrow. Gilgamesh was not fooled, and he moved to strike Archer with a sword of his own.

As this was happening, Shirou and Saber were staring slack-jawed at the display of skills between the two Archers. That is, until Rin decided to step in.

"What the hell are you two morons staring at?! Go help Archer!" she shouted, startling both Shirou and Saber.

"S-She's right, let's go, Saber!"

"Right!"

Saber took her sword in hand, and began charging up for her most powerful attack. Meanwhile, Archer was trying to hold his ground against Gilgamesh. Both were now standing on opposite sides of the pool, Gilgamesh with his Gate, Archer with Kanshou and Bakuya.

"Is…i-is that all you got?" asked Archer, worn out from the fight.

Gilgamesh didn't reply, instead, he simply launched himself towards Archer, sword in hand. The two crossed blades, an epic duel between master swordsmen…or Archers, in this case.

By now, Saber had finally charged her Noble Phantasm to full power. With one mighty shout, she planned to put an end to the conflict. Her blade shone brightly with power; she held it above her head, ready to strike.

"EX-"

One foot in front of the other, she was ready to bring down her sword.

"CALIB-uuaah?!"

Of course, it's not good to eat before swimming. Saber learned this the hard, and somewhat painful, way, as her leg cramped as soon as she took the step.

"Saber!"

"WOOOAAHHH!"

With her leg cramped, Shirou rushed to help her. Of course, by now, Saber had already unleashed her ultimate attack. The Sword of Promised Victory had cut through the water, and before it could strike them, both Archers moved out of the way. The diving tower next to them? Not so lucky.

The attack struck the tower with full force, causing large structural damage, which brought down the top levels of the tower. Several platforms collapsed as they fell towards the ground.

"Ha! The attack missed!" said Gilgamesh.

Archer would have replied, but he noticed some shadows growing more and more focused around him. He dared to look up, just in time to see the debris about to fall on him.

"I deserve this, don-" was the last Archer uttered before he was crushed by the platforms.

"ARCHER!" shouted Rin, worried about both her Servant, and the fact that if he died, she would have to forfeit the War.

Gilgamesh, on the other hand, was unfazed, and stared at the scene dumbfounded. Shrugging, he turned his attention to the other three who remained on the pool.

"Now," he said, "It's time for the King to get his prize…"

"Saber, can you stand?" asked Shirou. Saber nodded in response, and stood up, albeit a bit clumsily.

"Sakura, stay behind me!" he shouted, and Sakura proceeded to do so.

Behind the King of Heroes, the Gate of Babylon shone with golden light as thousands upon thousands of blades were ready to fire. Saber held Excalibur in her hands, and Shirou was standing to her side, his hands holding projected swords.

Kotomine, still not lifting his gaze from the newspaper, gave them one last message.

"Try not to make a mess. We're renting this place out."

"Ready, Saber?"

"Ready."

"MONGRELS!"

"Sempai!"

Swords flew through the air as the Golden King laughed; Excalibur shone with holy light as Saber and Shirou prepared to fight; Kotomine was still reading the newspaper; and soon, the final battle had begun…

Several hours later, Shirou, Saber, Rin, Sakura and Taiga were now standing outside the pool facilities.

"Man, I'm beat. So much for relaxation…" said Shirou.

"I can't believe how much effort it took to bring him down. At least Archer's still in one piece." said Rin. "However, I'm amazed at your skills, Emiya. Perhaps…I underestimated you."

"No, really, it was just a one-time thing!" Shirou replied nervously. "Not even I think I can pull that off again."

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that we managed to beat Gilgamesh, Shirou. Together." replied Saber.

Shirou nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

Before they continued, a large, black figure with a skull mask approached them. Saber and Shirou took a defensive stance, ready to fight again, until Sakura simply approached the figure. Both of them were dumbfounded by the following exchange.

"Hassan-chan!"

"Sakura-chan…your grandfather has asked me to pick you up…"

"Sorry about being late. Oh! You should go pick Nii-san and Rider from the pool."

"Very well. Wait here while I'll go look for the boy."

"Thanks, Hassan-chan!"

Sakura then turned back to the others, while Assassin made his way inside. The others were simply staring at her. She turned to them, somewhat worried.

"I-Is something wrong?"

"Sakura…who was that?" asked Taiga.

"Oh! That's Hassan-chan. He's Grandpa's Servant." Sakura replied.

"O…kay…" said Taiga, preferring to leave out most of today's events from her memory. Besides, it's not like the large man in black with a skull mask was any weirder than the blue-haired man in the blue speedo.

"I guess this is goodbye. I'll see you tomorrow, Sempai."

"Y-Yeah. Goodbye, Sakura." replied Shirou. Honestly, 'Hassan-chan' scared him a little bit.

"I'm parting ways here too. See you in class, Emiya." said Rin, as she went her own way, visibly tired. Shirou could only feel sympathy.

"Shirou, I'm hungry. Let's go home already." asked Saber.

Shirou sighed. It had been a loooong day. Right now, he just needed a little bit of rest.

A few days later…

"2.850,000 yen..." Shirou whispered, as he read through the bill he received by mail. The fight at the pool had left it in ruins, and apparently, Kotomine had seen fit to send the reparation fees to all involved parties. His hands were trembling, head hanging low. His eyes were hidden under the shadow of his bangs.

"Saber…" he said, as he turned to his worried Servant.

"Yes…Shirou…?"

He raised his head.

"We'll only be having tea and rice every meal from now on!" replied a teary-eyed Shirou.

Saber's eyes widened upon hearing those words.

Tears were shed that day.


End file.
